It is well recognized and established that the use of seatbelts by drivers and passengers in automobiles can avoid or cut down the seriousness of injuries incurred in automobile accidents. In many areas, the use of automobile seatbelts has become mandatory. However, there is still a reluctance to use them fully, on the part of many drivers and automobile passengers, because of perceived lack of freedom of movement and lack of comfort. Another contributing factor to lack of use of seatbelts is a fear on the part of the wearer that the seat belt might act as a trap preventing escape from the vehicle after an accident, in case of fire or the like. Contributing to this fear is the fact that often the release mechanisms of seatbelts and restraint harnesses are complicated and inconvenient to reach.